


Say Cheese!

by littlehuntress



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Comment Fic, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, kissing on spidey's web
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/pseuds/littlehuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade wants to take the perfect selfie much to Peter's chagrin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Cheese!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: "Did someone say 'selfie'?"
> 
> Now available in Vietnamese [here](https://tieuminh96.wordpress.com/2016/02/18/short-fic-spideypool-say-cheese/) thanks to LittleLight125.

  
  
  


"You're absolutely insane," Peter says, struggling against Wade's grip. Pushing him with much less force than he really has. It's mostly a matter of principle. 

"Oh, come on, Spidey, this is the perfect selfie opportunity. The Internet will go nuts." 

Peter rolls his eyes underneath his mask, hoping Wade feels his annoyance. Being caught in his own web, several feet above ground at Wade's mercy is scary. Even more so when one of his cameras is glued to the wall in front of them and Wade plans on taking full advantage of it. 

"You know you want to," Wade tells him, cornering him, breath warm against his cheek. 

"No, you're wrong." 

"You sure?" 

Peter nods defiantly. And that was a foolish move because then his mask is being pulled up until his lips are uncovered, and then Wade's own lips are upon his. So fucking warm and perfect and it's terribly annoying how right Wade was. 

Peter can hear the flash distinctly on the background, but he's too busy being kissed by Wade to do anything else. He melts into it, holding onto both of Wade's arms to keep upright. Their chests pressed together. He can totally feel Wade's pleased grin, and if it wasn't because he's being kissed senseless then he'd fight him on it. But no, he keeps kissing him, and kissing him until his knees feel weak. 

When Wade pulls away, Peter falls into Wade. He blinks, and stares. _Holy fuck._

"Yay, we did it, baby boy!" Wade exclaims, checking back the pictures on the camera a bit later. "These are perfect for Instagram. Hashtag pic of the day, hashtag spideypool, hashtag you know you love me." 

Peter is too dazed to protest.


End file.
